


Bruce's Lotus Blossom

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's "beautiful lotus blossom" in full bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce's Lotus Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/gifts).



This picture was made for AuntieOmega’s A Marvelish Romance series. Greenpeace and the T-shirt he is wearing kinda figure in to the general mood of the stories. I saw this picture of Tom and thought that's a very Loki pose. Perhaps Loki is now getting into Bruce's 'causes' too. Or maybe it's Pepper's idea of a really good PR photoshoot? Loki what did you get into this time?? :D 

This is a picture of Tom Hiddleston manipped into Loki. Changed the background, drew on hair. Did some other minor color and texture adjustments to bring out the ‘Loki’. All done in Photoshop. Here is a link to the original post on Tumblr just in case the picture doesn't show up right: [Lotus Blossom on Tumblr](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/122623050678/this-picture-was-made-for-auntieomegas-a).


End file.
